Razones para no resistirse
by FactionB
Summary: Si necesitas motivos para saber por qué el mundo entero debería ser incapaz de darle un "no" por respuesta a Ron Weasley, este es tu sitio. Reto para la comunidad de LJ 10pairings. Podrá contener: slash, lemmon, etc.
1. Blaise Zabini

**N/A**: Monotemática!FTW. Vale, lo confieso: Ron Weasley me obsesiona. La gente pelirroja me obsesiona, los Slytherin me ponen burrísima y HP es mi fetiche secreto. Así que aquí vengo otra vez a dar la lata con esto.

Un reto para 10pairings, 10 capítulos en los cuales podréis ver a mi amadísimo pecoso con 10 parejas/amoríos/whatever distintos. Y aunque odio a JKR por hacer HP tan jodidamente heterosexual (puritana de mielda), esta vez voy a ser un poquito más pluralista y no solo voy a traer slash, le haré un hueco al het :)

Disclaimer: everybody hates you, JKR.

* * *

—Haz algo útil con tu vida y cómeme la polla, subnormal.

Le mira atentamente, al principio con la rabia dibujada en las tres arrugas que su ceño forma al final de la nariz. Después las pecas se relajan y una calma autosuficiente domina su expresión, suavizándola de un modo que para cualquier ser humano resultaría incómodamente atractivo, pero que para Zabini solo es asquerosamente amenazante.

—Si sigues así conseguirás que prefiera estar una semana haciendo redacciones para Snape.

—Mantén cerrada esa boca mugrienta. —Un dedo apuntando peligrosamente al centro del pecho—. En esta relación el ingenio y los pantalones son un monopolio. Adivina quién es el dueño.

Ron le observa detenidamente. Esa línea retorcida que difiere entre la ácida crueldad y la incansable lascivia. Esa línea que él pretende transformar en una sonrisa cínica, pero que deja entrever mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y una inseguridad que Ron puede palpar en cada insulto, en cada mano demasiado agresiva, en cada intento por dejar claro el amplio escalón que les separa. Saber que tras la palabra "mugrienta" se esconden horas de espera, acumuladas tras intentos fallidos de meterse mano entre clases y evitarse durante ellas. Aunque suene a historia fantástica, Ron ha echado paciencia. Sí. Echado. Porque no ha tenido más cojones, porque acabó cansándose de los moratones y las peleas innecesarias, porque todo ello solo les quitaba tiempo para ponerse uno encima del otro.

Así que una vez más Ron hace acopio de esa novedosa paciencia, le sonríe con afabilidad y se acerca a él tranquilo, teniendo suficientemente claro que Blaise Zabini es una de las personas más insoportables que ha conocido en su vida, insoportablemente irascible e insoportablemente follable. Y no ha de ser de otra forma, porque el Slytherin que él conoce no va a decirle que está celoso, ni va a admitir Ron Weasley es el mejor sexo que ha tenido en su vida, ni que ninguna Gryffindor sobre azucarada merece su lengua más que la piel oscura que le espera tras la túnica. No lo hará, al igual que Ron tampoco le dirá que no ha sido capaz de mantener los pantalones una sola vez desde aquel primer momento en que dejó a un Weasley meterse en ellos.

— No seas idiota. —Continúa acortando distancias. Pone una mano a un lado de su cara, recogiendo su nuca y parte de su mejilla. Desliza el pulgar hacia sus labios, que se entreabren al sentir el contacto. Las pecas se mezclan despacio con la piel ligeramente áspera y canela. Zabini se revuelve nervioso, le coge de la cinturilla del pantalón y aparta sus dedos de un manotazo. Se frota contra él, haciéndole notar sin sutilezas la poderosa erección que adorna su entrepierna.

— No lo soy —afirma respirando sobre el vello erizado de su cuello—. Solo quiero que me la chupes un rato. ¿Tan difícil resulta de entender?

— Qué va, Blaise. En absoluto. —Su respiración traspasa el oído y le aturde el cerebro—. Pero mucho me temo que esta noche tu paja será épica.

* * *

**N/A: Y yo también pienso que será totalmente épica. Imagine redhead!sex, oooohhh man!**

**El Zabini cruel e irónico es demasiado irresistible. Si habéis leído "Mortífago" de Metanfetamina me entenderéis bien, y si no lo habéis hecho, YA ESTÁIS TARDANDO. **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Astoria Greengrass

**N/A**: Rápido y cortito. Yuju! Lo que jamás pensé que podría hacer! xDD Esta vez traigo het (tal y como prometí) pero eso sí, MUY crack.

Situado en el 5º año, teniendo Ron 16 años y la interesada, 14. (Y aunque pueda parecer algo precoz, he visto niñas de 14 años usando la misma talla de sujetador que yo, y no me paro a describir qué otras cosas más xD).

Y aun no siendo una recomendación para el fic en toda regla, he de decir que escuchando la canción **_Closer_** de Nine Inch Nails me he puesto muy MUCHO en la piel de Ron.

* * *

Idiota. Tremenda y jodidamente idiota. Así era la maldita cría. Y que alguien como él lo hubiese notado solo delataba la poca sutileza con que ese defecto se manifestaba en ella. Era superficial, malcriada y cruel. Su hermana se limitaba a subirse la falda y menear a un lado y a otro esas posaderas tan bien puestas que ese Dios muggle –algo salido, admitámoslo– le había dado quién sabía con qué oscuros objetivos. Pero ella quería ser más. Ella quería diferenciarse, quería dejar de ser la _pequeña_ para ser la _mejor_. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por atraparla, esa inteligencia soñada seguía siendo más rápida que ella. Su astucia social era inversamente proporcional a sus dotes académicas. Así que optó por ser algo más práctica, y reuniendo toda esa caradura que caracterizaba a los Greengrass, una tarde se plantó frente a la Señora Gorda dispuesta a echarle un cubo de agua encima si no la dejaba pasar. Cuando tras un largo rato de amenazas logró entrar, toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor la miraba atentamente, alertada por los gritos, con una mezcla de asco y estupefacción que habría hecho sentir _non grato_ al mismísimo Merlín. Pero ella no retrocedió un solo milímetro. Avanzó entre la masa de miradas envenenadas, buscando la que sería su alianza perfecta. La encontró frente a la chimenea, la mano manchada de tinta oscura y la cabeza demasiado inclinada sobre la mesa de roble.

Ron no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Astoria hablaba dulcemente con Hermione, con esa fría dulzura perfectamente calculada que causaba escalofríos. Definitivamente, tan límpidas intenciones no podían traer nada bueno, y él conocía demasiado de su trayectoria como para tomar en mano alguna de sus palabras. Y sabía que era idiota, cruel y tenía unas tetas escandalosamente bien puestas, pero todo ello no pasaría por el filtro de Hermione. No si él estaba allí para evitarlo.

—Vete a dar un paseo, serpiente —escupió sobre su hombro—. Este no es tu agujero.

—No sé, comadreja —respondió ella apenas girando levemente la barbilla para observarle al final de sus pestañas—. Tal vez deberías hacerme un hueco en el tuyo, ¿no crees?

Hermione empujó las dos manos contra la mesa, enrojecida de pies a cabeza, con el cabello aún más encrespado cayendo furiosamente contra sus hombros. Astoria le dedicó una mirada interrogativa, adornándola con esa sutil sonrisa que cada chica de Hogwarts con algo de amor propio interpretaba como una profunda herida en su orgullo.

—Cuida tus modales, cariño. —La palabra sucia le era muy fácil. Extremadamente fácil—. Solo venía a hacerte una oferta que quizá podría interesarte, pero yo no hago tratos con lunáticas. —Se volvió hacia Ron apoyando una mano sobre los apuntes de Hermione, trazando sensualmente un arco con la cintura—. Cuando cambies de guardaespaldas, avísame.

Dio un par de pasos en su dirección. Se paró un segundo frente a él y ensanchó la sonrisa, dejándole ver aquellos perfectos dientes que tantas salivas habían recibido en tan poco tiempo de existencia. Siguió en dirección a la puerta, acaparando nuevamente toda la atención de los presentes, y Ron pudo verla salir simplemente por donde había venido sin dedicarles una sola mirada. Detrás de él las quejas e improperios de Hermione comenzaron su salida irrefrenable, pero su mente ya vagaba demasiado lejos como para sacar alguna palabra nítida. Se había quedado anclado, inmerso en aquella sensación soporífera y caliente de sus ojos fijos en los suyos, el verde azulado filtrándose en sus pensamientos y diciéndole más de lo que podía soportar.

Ron no estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Hermione. Y una parte de él se lamentaba por su actitud, pero otra le instaba ominosamente a que continuara dejándose llevar por las agradables situaciones que recorrían su imaginación. Y él no era un hombre de férreas voluntades. Así que simplemente vagó por todos aquellos senderos que tantas voces le recordaban como prohibidos, olvidando quién era él, quién era ella, qué edad tenía o por qué le hipnotizaban sus tetas. Unas tetas que se frotaban religiosamente contra él, que le permitían hacer cosas con las que Hermione nunca soñaría, una piel mojada en sudor y unas piernas a horcajadas que le hacían sentir a punto de reventar. El vaivén acompasado de sus pezones, la mezcla de su olor y su melena rubia con sus pecas y su pelo rojizos, los gemidos contra la yugular que acababan con todo su aire. La humedad de su entrepierna contrayéndose sobre él, unas punzadas de gloria que le llegaban al cielo de la boca y sus muslos completamente abiertos, casi desgarrándose sobre las palpitaciones de su erección.

—¿Ron? ¡RON! —le gritó Hermione demasiado cerca del oído, haciéndole dar un respingo—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

* * *

**N/A: Roncachondo!FTW. La otra vez dejaba él con la miel en los labios, así es que ahora le toca sufrir en soledad un poquito (y siento haber puesto a Hermione tan puritana, pero admitamos que Lucía LaPiedra precisamente no es xDD). Y siempre he tenido una imagen de Astoria algo exageradamente sexual, no sé por qué, la verdad. La niña así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, acaba con el chulazo de Draco, ¡déjenme que me haga conjeturas! **

**Es un crack que nunca se me había ocurrido, por eso de que Astoria apenas tiene canon y tal. Pero bueno, puestos a experimentar, el fandom es el que gana, ¿no? :)  
**

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Charlie Weasley

**N/A**: Cómo se me había atragantado este pairing. Y cuantísimo me ha gustado terminarlo.

_Recomendación musical_: **_Nada más_** - La sonrisa de Julia (¿Y por qué? Porque este es el primer amor completamente tierno, lo mires por donde lo mires, que he escrito. Y se merecía algo así, algo tan bonito y que le encaje tan bien).

* * *

Tumbado en la cama, leyendo esos enormes libros con las tapas desgastadas y de colores tan llamativos. En el jardín, practicando con su escoba y luchando día sí y día también contra algún gnomo. La colección de lagartijas, lagartos, serpientes y demás bichejos que hacían poner a su madre el grito en el cielo. Las largas noches que pasaba sobre el techo de La Madriguera, mirando las estrellas, esperando para volar en busca de sus sueños. Esas historias de criaturas terroríficas y hombres increíblemente valientes que le contaba antes de irse a la cama, modulando aquella voz fuerte y jovial y escenificando por toda la habitación. Siempre dejaba revueltas sus sábanas y su mente, haciéndole tener sueños que le despertaban con una sonrisa en la cara y la idea de que todo era posible. Y le explicaba que lo era porque la magia lo envolvía todo, era la fuente de todo lo que pasaba, del primero al último ser, del hechizo de una varita a la risa de un muggle.

Le observaba continuamente. Imitaba cada una de sus conductas y reacciones, se acercaba a él y le escuchaba embelesado, concentrándose en el movimiento de sus finos y pecosos labios al pronunciar las palabras. Comparaba el tono dorado de su piel con su tez lechosa, acabando por no entender porque él era así y enfadándose, pero Charlie siempre volvía pacientemente a su lado y le enumeraba cada una de las cosas que veía maravillosas en él. Cosas que nada tenían que ver con la piel y que hacían sonreír durante días a Ron, porque lograban que el sentimiento de admiración que tenía por su hermano se hiciera profundamente recíproco para él.

Pero aquel día irremediablemente llegó. Y Charlie le abrazó hasta casi romperle las costillas, le dedicó decenas de palabras de aliento y se despidió de él con esa ancha sonrisa cargada de años felices y de sueños futuros. Ron sintió ese orgullo sincero que únicamente guardaba para él y sonrió también, pero no imaginaba que aquella feliz sensación se esfumaría en cuestión de días. Porque cuando Charlie se marchó a Rumanía, Ron sintió que jamás podría perdonarlo. Una pérdida continua le envolvía, como si le hubieran quitado una mano o un pie. Y a sus pelirrojos diez años se sentía incapaz de comprender por qué le había dejado de aquella _sonriente_ manera, con la alegría brillándole en los ojos. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría abandonar así a su familia. ¿Dragones? ¡Eran demasiado grandes y peligrosos!

Sin embargo, su primer año en Hogwarts fue toda la explicación que necesitaba. Por fin entendió todo lo que Charlie había querido decirle, aquellas palabras y relatos inspiradores de cosas maravillosas que podían ser reales. Ron supo que podían serlo en la medida en que él confiara en la magia que podía sentir a su alrededor. Y todo ese resentimiento infantil dio paso a un cariño profundo que maduraba y crecía día a día, con cada increíble aventura que él contaba y cada minuto que le dedicaba.

Y tuvieron que pasar varios años y una guerra que le quitó un hermano y apenas le dejó con vida para darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Charlie. Los días comenzaron a sucederse demasiado intensos, demasiado pesados. Levantar el mundo por el que había luchado desde las cenizas oscuras y dolorosas del campo de batalla, construirse de nuevo a sí mismo a partir de los mil pedazos que no lograba reunir. Y Charlie y su contagioso optimismo no estaban allí para anestesiar todo aquel caos en el que debía fingir ser el héroe que no se correspondía con las heridas que poblaban su interior. Pero no podía pretender suplir las roturas de su vida con la suerte de su hermano. En Rumanía él tenía todo a lo que siempre había aspirado. Era feliz, increíblemente feliz. Y Ron no se sentía con el derecho para pedirle que abandonara todo lo que daba sentido a los últimos ocho años de su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— _¿Charlie? —A través de una de las viejas chimeneas de la Madriguera, el rostro afable de su hermano se perfiló entre las ascuas cenicientas—. Hola._

— _¿Cómo te va, narizón?_

—_Yo también te quiero —respondió Ron, irónico—. Tengo algo que contarte. _

—_Ron, no tengo novia, ¡pero no sería capaz de soportar tanto amor por tu parte! _

—_Cállate, idiota. Voy a casarme. _

— _¿Con Harry? —preguntó Charlie entre carcajadas. Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Oh, mierda. Siempre pensé que estabas enamorado del enano. _

—_No me jodas, sabes que-_

— _¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —le cortó excitado, adoptando una expresión perspicaz—. Así que esa sabelotodo consiguió llevarte al huerto, ¿eh? Quién lo diría… siempre pensé que te iban las chicas más finas, o más francesas… ¡Ah, qué gracioso eras cuando babeabas por Fleur!_

— _¡Charlie!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

El día de su boda Ron llevaba una semana sin ver a Hermione. Su madre había insistido impetuosamente, "la buena suerte solo acude si se busca". Él no estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero incluso a sus veintiséis años seguía sin sentirse con la autoridad y la valentía suficientes para contradecir a la obstinada matriarca. Sin embargo, sabía que Charlie estaría allí, y era consuelo suficiente para consentir toda aquella locura a su alrededor.

De pie frente al espejo, luchaba furiosamente contra el nudo de la corbata, metiendo aquí y allá dedos temblorosos sin acertar una sola vez. Unas manos anchas y callosas cayeron por sus hombros, y con maneras algo rudimentarias por la evidente falta de práctica, remediaron su problema en cuestión de segundos.

—Me paso el día vestido con harapos y guantes, y aun así no olvido cómo anudar una corbata decentemente —dijo Charlie en tono desaprobador—. Ya veo que tú no posees esa cualidad, larguirucho.

—Yo es que soy más de pajaritas.

Ron se dio la vuelta y le abrazó con fuerza, teniendo que inclinarse levemente. Notaba la familiar calidez que su hermano desprendía, sus hombros musculados y su pelo torpemente peinado rascando su oreja. Sonrió ampliamente, con ganas, con naturalidad. Cuando se apartaron, Charlie le pegó un tirón de la nariz y le revolvió el flequillo, haciéndole dar un bufido molesto. Se apartó un poco y le miró de arriba abajo, con evidente satisfacción asomando en las duras líneas de su cara.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que te vería tan presentable, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

—Siento no poder decir lo mismo.

—He visto a Harry. Con Ginny. —Se acercó despacio a él, y bajando la voz, preguntó: — ¿Nadie les ha dicho nunca la mala pareja que hacen? Por más que pasen los años no me acostumbro. Quizá ella tenga un altar secreto donde rezarle cada noche, ¿no crees?

—No hables así de ellos, Charlie.

—No te preocupes, ¡si yo los quiero! Pero esa Weasley mocosa te quitó al enano, y tú lo viste antes.

—Si no confiara en que nueve de cada diez palabras que salen por tu boca no van en serio, saldría ahora mismo corriendo.

—De alguien tenían que sacar el talento los gemelos, ¿no? —Se levantó la túnica y alzó uno de los puños de la camisa hasta el codo, mostrando una amplia herida recientemente cicatrizada—. Además, para sobrellevar cosas así hay que tener algo de humor, ¿verdad?

Ron se aproximó a él con una mueca disgustada. Definitivamente no, _aquélla_ era nueva y aún no la había visto. _Por Merlín_, seguía sin poder acostumbrarse. Acercó varios dedos y la tocó, notando las rugosidades quemadas de la piel contra sus yemas.

—Lo creas o no, estoy muy contento por ti. —Cogió por la muñeca la mano con que estaba tocando su antebrazo, obligándole a mirarle—. De verdad.

—Lo sé —respondió Ron con una sonrisa tímida.

—No, no lo sabes. —Soltó su muñeca y apretó su hombro cariñosamente—. Siempre has sido mi hermano favorito. Está feo decirlo, y mamá me reñiría por ello. Pero te lo mereces. Te mereces esto y tantas otras cosas que no acabaría nunca de contarlas. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te enfadabas y te explicaba por qué eras el que yo más quería? No he cambiado de opinión. Tienes más suerte de la que jamás podrías imaginar, por mucho que mamá se empeñe en que sigas acumulándola por si algún día te falta. Y ya era hora, ¡que las calabazas de Harry y Fleur te habían dejado demasiado tocado!

Le observó durante unos segundos, sonriendo lánguidamente hacia la sien. Su rostro estaba surcado por finas arrugas incipientes, algo más blanquecinas que el resto de la piel por la incidencia del sol y el fuego. Sus pecas competían en número con las muchas y variadas marcas que su apasionado trabajo le dejaban día a día. Charlie se alegraba. Charlie decía que él tenía suerte. Charlie, una vez más, una de tantas y de cientos, le hacía ver más allá, le mostraba sin apenas palabras (y Ron estaba seguro que incluso sin pretenderlo) lo mucho que la vida podía llegar a estar de su parte. Porque él era un Weasley. Porque era un mago. Porque todo, siempre, nunca, apenas y por completo, era _magia_.

—Que seas muy feliz, pequeño narizón.

Charlie tomó sus dos mejillas entre las manos, ásperas y reconfortantes, curtidas en historias de fuego y de libertad, y haciéndole agachar la cabeza hasta ponerse a su altura, le besó. Posó sobre él sus labios llenos de años, de cuentos, de gnomos, de aire, de rojo, de dorado. Ron sintió en aquella fina y pecosa boca cómo todo el dolor y los recuerdos, y la inseguridad y el odio, y el chico que él era dejaba paso al hombre, al Weasley y al mago que debía ser. Supo que le estaba dando todo. Su confianza. Sus debilidades. Su impulso. Todos sus deseos, todos esos que no cabían en toda Escocia, Irlanda e Inglaterra juntas, y necesitaban expandirse, salir al mar, gritar, querer, conquistar nuevas tierras. Ron le atrajo hacia sí con las dos palmas de las manos extendidas, abarcando casi la mitad de su espalda, arrollando la túnica a su paso.

Cuando se olvidó de respirar, Charlie separó su rostro de él, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca húmeda. Le miró despacio, como intentado memorizar la expresión exacta de su cara en esos segundos. Asintió y Ron leyó en su boca unas palabras esbozadas con demasiada ternura. "_Está bien. Todo estará bien_".

—Venga, vamos a casarte.

* * *

**N/A: OMG. Vaya autora de pacotilla, que se pone a llorar con lo que ella misma escribe. COFF narcisismo COFF COFF. Y yo qué sé. Ya he dicho mil y una veces que los Weasley son superiores a mí. Amor amoril entre ellos es lo que me faltaba para soltar unas cuantas de lágrimas. **

**Ay. *insertar suspiro con la mirada perdida***

**¿Reviews? ¿Ositos de peluche?**


End file.
